formerlynever mind
by rieradcliffe
Summary: Let's see...Aya want's her dad to be with 'Mom', but when Eric announces the next storyline, Randy tries to butcher her.(Formerly A slashy storyline,updated with a 3in1 chap RnR)
1. Pizza and beer

Title: A slashy storyline

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Aya…

Summary: Randy's adopted kid brings him and Chris Jericho closer than they're suppose to be….(Slightly AU)

Da nut: This is my second fic. I hope this wouldn't be a failure…The characters are Randall Keith Orton, Christopher Irvine (Chris Jericho), Shane Helms (The Hurricane),Johnathan Felix Anthony Cena (John Cena) and Aya (Ayame Faythsville(OC).

(This is based on the RAW and Smackdown airings here in the Philippines.)

Fun facts: Aya is only 11 years old. She's kinda smart (if you think 290 I.Q. points is stupid),that's why her dad lets her go with him(Cause she studies in one of those online collages).Since her parents died when she was 9, she went to an orphanage in S.T. Louis, Missouri, then she got adopted by none other than Randy Orton a few (AU) years ago.

Chapter 1: Pizza and Beer

"Hey dad,are you alright?" said an anixious Aya.Randy looked at her and then he smiled."Just go and eat pizza with Shane and the others while I go change,OK?"."But dad,you haven't even relaxed ever since the Survivor Series announcement.Besides,David beat you up badly." Aya whimpered.Randy sighed."Just go ahead,I'll be there.".Despite the frantic nagging (and not to mentoin poking),Her attempts at getting her father to go to the hotel was failed.Aya sighed and then,she said,"Fine.I'll wait for you.".Randy smiled."Good.".Aya walked away and went out of the locker room.The Legend Killer sighed as he undress and when he finally stepped in the shower,he decided to buy Aya a new PS2 game.

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I'll stop if you give me the last slice of pizza…."

"NEVAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"You leave me with no choice…"

Poke.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hey,wassup guys?" Randy said to the group of wrestlers watching the epic battle for the last slice of pizza.

"Hey." Was the response of the group,who was busy watching Aya lowblow Shane.RKO just shook his head and took a seat."How long have they been fighting over the pizza?"Randy inquired."About an hour."David Bautista said,while tossing Randy a can of beer.Orton sighed.Just then,Aya and Shane screamed "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"."What?I'm just hungry."a familiar voice said.Everyone turned around and saw the doctor of Thuganomics,John Cena.But before Randy could say hello to John,Aya jumped on him."Felix!I miss you!Mom,Dad and the others also miss you!"the kid said.Chris Jericho frowned and after a few seconds he said "I told you not to call me mom.".Apparently,Aya didn't hear because of the fact that she was distracted by John kissing his boyfriend,Shane.Just before Aya could mock them,the door opened and John and Shane stopped kissing.Eric Bichoff strode in and looked around before saying,"Sorry if I'm breaking up anything,but this is quite important.".Aya gave Eric a chair and with a quick 'thank you',Eric continued."There is a very important announcement.A new storyline has been picked,but some of you might not believe the uniqueness of it.It has never been done in the history of….well…..The history of the business.So wthout-""Just get on with it!I have to strangle John and Shane for taking my damn pizza!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Aya howled,which was followed noises of approval."**FINE**.It's a slash storyline-"-"**AYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Randy screached-and the pair is-"

That was the first chapter (Nice cliffhanger though…)…Please review!!!!!!!!(Begs and grovels at your feet)


	2. Sw33t

A/N: Hello, Bob! Umm…. Sorry… Well, anyway, thanks for the reviews(some reviewed this, some reviewed my other story)! My thanks to: lilfwy, harrypotter,moveover, zoomaphonethepirate, ReiArubiru, Immortal tears of, isis, heremness, Jade and lovelysorrow . Thanks!

Chapter 2: Sw33t…

'And the pair is-' Eric opened an envelope as Randy hung Aya upside down by her knees. 'It is Randall Keith Orton and-''AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!' Aya screamed as her dad threatened to put her head in the toilet. Eric continued, momentarily distracted by the screaming of the about-to-be flushed pre-teen, 'Christopher Irvine.'

_Clank._

_Flush._

_Scream._

_Anarchy_

Those were the words that described the scene. (takes a deep breath before continuing:)

Aya screamed, slightly muffled by the flushing toilet because her dad accidentally dropped her headfirst to the toiletbowl and accidentally flushed the toilet where areas, Paul, trying to get more chips, accidentally grabbed a cleverly placed mousetrap (guess who put it there?), Dave, shook by Paul's screaming, trodden on John's foot, which caused him to drop Shane, who landed on Chris, who dropped Shane because he stood up and ran to the bathroom to help the flushed pre-teen, Shane accidentally cross-bodied Eric, Eric landed on Benoit whose drink knocked Jay who landed on Josh Matthews and lo, a human domino thingie unfolded( gasps for breath ). While the others go through their personal hell, Chris and Randy helped Aya out of the toilet. 'Are you okay?' Chris inquired. 'Y-es.' Aya managed to say through gasped breaths.

'Good, because I'll skin you **ALIVE**!!!!!!!!!!!!' Chris said. The tormented kid screamed as the self-proclaimed king of bling-bling carried her of to the kitchen, laughing maniacally. 'Hey, **HEY**!!!!!!' Randy howled after Chris Jericho. The three left the room full of wrestlers, a GM, and an announcer, who where currently aching. Meanwhile, a mischievous pair of wrestlers went inside the bathroom and hell knows what happened.

Hey guuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyssssssssssssssssssssss………………………It's that time of the fic again! So here it goes: Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssseeeeeee review! AAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD, try and guess who are the pair of wrestlers! P.S.: They are not, **NOT**, John and Shane.


	3. 3inone chappie Wheeeee

A/N: Hello, Bob! Umm…. Sorry…(again). Once again, my stupidity has made me write another chapter, so, enjoy…(My birthday's in Jan. 25, so this is my treat…and an extremely late valentines day treat and an early summer treato last chapters thingie….and this is late…and this is a 2-in-one chapter…so don't complain…and the other parts here are sorta inspired and some lines are **REALLY **inspired by another story…and it's sorta copied…please don't sue…)(**AND** I don't even know how to spell Glengeti, the Scottish hat thingie.) (**AND **I hate Stacy Keibler.)(Damn slut.)

Chapter 3: I am so damn good…

'AHHHHH! ASSHOLE! ' Aya screamed as her dad carried her of to the kitchens. 'Be reasonable, Randy!' Chris spoke, as he ran after the alleged man. 'Hahahahahahahaha! This is what you get for this shit that you're gonna put me through! Hahahahahahahaha!' the crazy (and hot) man screamed over his shoulder as he ran to the butchery(uh, I mean kitchens). 'Ahhhhhhhhhhh!' Aya screamed, flailing her arms uselessly as they disappeared in the kitchen. Randy tied his daughter and put her on the chopping board as Chris reasoned with him. 'Hahahahahaahahahasahpafafsfafs!' Randy laughed stupidly as he raised the butcher knife he was holding. 'Dad, I'm so sorry, but this is for your own good.' Aya said, before spitting a dart at his dad(who fainted, clutching the dart that was stuck in his neck). Chris rushed to her and untied her, before saying 'What the hell is **THAT**?'. The harassed girl gasped for air, and while massaging her wrist, she replied 'It's something that will make ya do anything ya really wanna do, whether its making radioactive hamsters/monkeys, taking of the world, being the dark lord Chuckles, the silly evil piggy, eating a Hogey without chokin', do 'something' with someone, etc.'. 'Oooooooohhhh….' Chris said, looking at the dart that was sticking out of the Legend Killers neck. Aya looked at the blonde and said, 'Its your turn now.' .'Wha-'. Before Chris can finish the sentence, he fainted(because of the dark desire dart that is curently sticking out of his neck.). Aya smirked and said (in a very Bam Margera-like manner), 'I am so damn good.', followed by a Bam™ smirk

Da next morning

'Ow…..Hangover…..No more beer until later…' Aya groaned, as she sat up from Shane's bed(her dad locked their room so she bothered Shane to share his room, altogether while kicking John's ass in T.H.U.G. 2). Suddenly, a hand crept to her side. She smiled and poked the hand. Shane opened his eyes as he took Aya down beside him softly. 'Good morning…' Shane said, closing his eyes again, as he wrapped his hands around her. She also closed her eyes and said 'I have a hangover and I shot mom and dad with a dark desire dart.'. Shane put her head on his chest and said 'Good girl.'. Aya frowned and said 'You're suppose to shout at me.'. 'I'm not wearing any boxers…'. 'Yeah right! See, here's the-Oh…' her face fell and she curled up in a ball. 'Hey guys, wassup? Besides the fact that Shane's drunk and the fact that a case of underage drinking happened here?' said a very cheery and (black)boxer-clad John Cena. 'Jonathan!' Aya said, jumping at the man, not caring that her skull was trying to split. She gave John a very drunk kiss on the forehead and said 'Did my dad sleep with Chris?'. John kissed the little drunk bastard back on the forehead and said 'Yup.'. They paused and Aya said, 'I am so damn good.'.

Chapter 4: Happy Happy Fucking moron

_Flashback (HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)_

_Randy straightened up and advanced on Chris. Chris backed up instinctively until his back came in contact with the bed's mattress. _

_Randy leaned in so that his lips grazed Chris' ear. He didn't speak for a moment letting his breath fan the tender skin of Chris' earlobe before his tongue came out to flick at it momentarily. He felt Chris exhale shakily and he felt him grow against his thigh. _

'_I always have these fantasies of you…' Randy said. Chris smirked and said 'And what are those?'_

"_You underneath me with you're hair spread all over the pillows moaning and calling out while I push inside of you over and over again. Me slowly jacking you off and kissing your neck and your lips while I move in and out of you. You moaning my name when you cum for the first time in five months.'_

_Chris' hand had found Randy's nipple and he'd began to play with the small bud as they both got turned on by Randy's description. Now the small bundle of nerve endings was as hard as a pebble and Chris couldn't resist._

_"I like those fantasies.' Chris murmured. He moved down the bed until his head was level with Randy's chest. ' Let's put those in reality.'_

_Randy smirked Chris took a nipple into his mouth and began to suck happily. He let the silky blonde strands of hair slide through his fingers as Chris switched from gentle sucks to slight nibbles and back again. It amazed him how much he was responding to the nipple play. He'd never really gotten into it before, deciding that he could take it or leave it. He was seriously reevaluating his position on that seeing as how he was hard enough to cut glass at the moment._

_"Come here," he murmured pulling slightly at Chris' hair to urge him upward._

_Randy leaned up and captured his lips in a hard, feverish kiss that had his head spinning in seconds. _

_Randy felt how quickly Chris was getting turned on, and he himself was getting pretty hot. He liked the way it felt, and if the tiny moans leaving Chris' mouth were any indication, he did too._

_Chris rolled them suddenly, needing to feel Randy's weight pressing him into the mattress. He loved the feel of someone else over him. It felt comforting, unless they were too heavy and squashed him. Randy was the perfect weight. Not heavy enough to hurt him, but heavy enough to be felt on top of him. He sighed into their still ongoing kiss._

_Randy pulled away after a time with a nibble at Chris' bottom lip. "You're a good kisser."_

_"It's all I've been doing for the last five months," Chris chuckled breathlessly. "Plus, it's easy when you have a good partner."_

_"Thank you," Randy said kissing the tip of his nose._

_"You're welcome," Chris said with a contented smile._

_"You're so sweet, you know that? I'm fine with going all the way. In fact, if you stop now, I'll most likely kill you."_

_"Is that a threat," Randy asked with a smile._

_"A promise," Chris assured with mock seriousness._

_"Well I guess I better get to work huh?"_

_Chris didn't have time to answer before Randy was nipping at his neck. He watched as Randy kissed down his body stopping to suck and lick here and there. When Randy reached his belly button he stopped and looked up Chris' body to meet his eyes. It could've easily been the hottest thing Chris had ever seen._

_"You're beautiful you know that?"_

_"I'll bet you've said that to all the guys you've slept with," Chris teased. _

_Randy snorted at that. "Yeah, all two of them."_

_"You know what you're doing for someone who's only had two guys," Chris said a bit skeptically._

_"Serious relationships. Sort of," he added as an afterthought._

_"Ah," Chris said in understanding before he inhaled sharply at the way Randy dipped his tongue into his belly button. _

_There wasn't much talking after that unless "Yeah," "Oh," "More," and "Harder," constitute talking._

Randy woke up with a start. He was used to waking up with his very annoying (yet sorta adorable) kid clinging to his stomach, but someone else's hand was curling around him. It was a little muscular and yet it was firm, smooth and yet a little rough._ Holy Crap….Holy Crap….. _he kept reciting in his mind, thinking about what happened last night. A scream beside him signaled him to scream as well.

'AHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

'AHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

'You!'

'I!'

'Eh!'

'Wa!'

'Gah!'

'I'm sorry!'

'I'm sorry!'

Both men looked at each other with a very scared, very stupid, very sleepy, and very confused look on their face. They continued staring at each other before the door opened with a loud thud.

'La-la-la-la!'

'La-la-la-la!'

'La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la!'

After the annoying 'Here comes the bride' tune, the three suckers burst in with a cake, a champagne and a couple of glasses. Aya did the Scottish tap-danced to the bed with the cake while Shane followed with the champagne on one hand and glasses on the other hand. John, who was on Aya's other side, played the bagpipe (kilt, Glengeti and all.). Aya smiled extremely sickeningly at both of them before saying (in the same extremely sickeningly sugar sweet voice),'How is it like, full-filling dreams I mean.'. Both of the men in the bed smiled at her in ht e same way she smiled at them.

'We had so much fun-'

'-That we have to kill you.'

Aya's smile immediately vanished.

'Uhhhhh…. I gotta 'go', Hehe?'

And she immediately ran away with her two partners in crime, with two boxer clad men hot on their heels.

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeell….Whaddaya think? Pretty good eh? Read and review(or else….**BWAHAHAHAHAHA-**uhmm….sorry…).


End file.
